


The days until I die

by fanfic_originals



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Ending, inspiration from tiktok, kuroko dies in the end, the days until my death, they all in a relationship with each other, timer - Freeform, you only regret things one they are gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: On the year you turn 16, you will see the amount of time left to your death.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 253
Collections: One shots





	The days until I die

It is new years and the generation of miracles and Kuroko are celebrating. Bundled up in blankets and tangled with each other, they waited for the clock to strike 12. They will know how many days left to their deaths. The seconds tick by snd the boys are getting anxious except for Kuroko. He is already happy being with his boyfriends like this. So they waited and the time has come. Some of them cheered as they received their number. Kuroko is met with despair, 3 days and he would be gone. “Kuroko, how many years?” Kise asks excitedly. He can’t worry them. “70.” Kuroko lied, he had to. “We get to grow old together!” Kise jumps around.

Kuroko is thinking hard to prepare for his departure from this world, from this happiness he experienced for the past 3 years. It will all be gone soon. “Ya! Calm down. Lets just go to sleep. We can hang out more once we wake up.” Aomine grumbled before making his way to the room. All of them did except Kuroko. Kuroko stared blankly into space. He had 3 days. He had to make the most of it. Kuroko sat at the study table, planning out the next 3 days. He also stayed up all night writing special notes to each and everyone of his boyfriends. His last words, he will make it beautiful for them. After everything was done, he stringed the letters together into a bundle and hid it. He looked at the time, it was already 4am. It took up so much time planning the last days of his life and writing his parting words to his boyfriends.

He decided to cook breakfast for his boyfriends. They were going to go back tomorrow night. Kuroko prepared breakfast as tears rolled down his face. If he could choose whether to live or die, he would not leave this world. “Kurochin, you’re up early.” Murasakibara hugged Kuroko from behind. “Yea, I am making breakfast for you guys.” Kuroko smiles. Murasakibara place a kiss on Kuroko’s crown. Kuroko just couldn’t stop thinking about his death that is less than 72 hours away. Slowly one by one the boys all wake up. They sat down on the dining table and have the breakfast specially prepared by Kuroko. They all rush to feed the shortest of their boyfriends. “You need to eat more so you can grow taller Kurokocchi!” Kise held a spoon to Kuroko’s lips which Kuroko took.

Kuroko knows he won’t grow any taller, especially since he would be meeting his death. “Let’s go to the amusement park today.” Kuroko suggests. He will make as many memories as he possibly could. Give all he could to his unsuspecting boyfriends. “Sure, I’ll book the tickets.” Akashi places a kiss on Kuroko’s cheeks, making the light blue haired boy blush and making the rest of his boyfriends jealous, getting a reaction from Kuroko. Akashi gets the tickets and the rest of the boys finished their food. Then they got ready to head out to the nearest amusement park. They went on rides and took many pictures. Kuroko is glad that they came here because he could tell the boys are having a lot of fun.

This is the year they would all head to their various schools, playing for their own teams, except Kuroko. The last year in middle was tough, when all of them are overpowered. “This is our last memory before we all move on to our individual schools. I’m going to miss you guys so much.” Kise says as he hugs Aomine who happens to be right beside him. “It’s okay, we can always meet up, baby.” Aomine gave a peck on Kise’s lips. Kuroko has a sad smile on his face. They went through the amusement park, getting a lot of soft toys and merchandise to bring home. Midorima has his arms hooked around Kuroko’s shoulder as they made their way to the cafe in the park. “There is vanilla milkshake here.” Midorima says as they made their way to order Kuroko’s favourite drink. The rest of the boys were fooling around behind them.

Kuroko smiles, “Thank you for everything.” Kuroko whispers inaudibly. “Did you say something Kuroko?” Midorima says as he habitually pushes his glasses up. Kuroko shook his head and Midorima ordered the drink and paid. They sat down on a table that could fit 6 people, waiting for the rest of their boyfriends to come. Kuroko gave a kiss to Midorima’s lips as a ‘thank you’. The boys had some noise to make before they went to order their food and sat down next to the two who have already been at the table. They talked about many things, about their expectations at the new school. They talked about how they will travel every weekend to see the group and hang out. “Today has been great.” Akashi says, “Thanks for suggesting we come here Tetsuya.” Kuroko smiles. He is glad to hear that the day has been fun for them. “Yea! I wish the day was longer so we can play all day!” Kise whines. Aomine pressed his lips to Kise, “We can have more fun in the bedroom.”

Kuroko shook his head at all the nonsense. He also wishes the days were longer. “Let’s go then.” Akashi said. They all left the amusement park to go home. It was already pretty dark by now. They went back to Kuroko’s apartment. They washed up and tangled themselves in front of the television to watch a movie before heading to bed. Halfway through the movie, Kuroko fell asleep while the others were preoccupied with the movie. “Do you guys think Kurochin was acting weird?” Murasakibara asks as he notice that Kuroko was asleep when he stood up to get more snacks. “Yea he seem like he was rushing for time. He took a lot of pictures too.” Aomine noted. “Maybe it is because we are leaving tomorrow night?” Midorima theorised. “Well we will still come back. It’s not like we won’t be visiting each other.” Akashi says as he taps on his phone. “He will miss us that much, I guess.” Kise places a kiss on Kuroko’s forehead, since he happen to be beside the boy.

The boys dropped the topic and went back to the movie.

~~~

The next morning, Kuroko woke up in his bed with five other bodies surrounding him. “It was a good investment to get such a big bed.” Kuroko mumbles to himself. He then untangles himself from the group. “I guess I’ll get some gifts for them.” Kuroko says as he change his clothes and made his way out the door with his keys and wallet. They slept in really late, it was already 11am by the time Kuroko got up. Kuroko made his way to the nearest mall, getting some stuff for his boyfriends, all were basketball related seeing how much they loved it. For Midorima, it was tape and a nail care set. For Murasakibara and Aomine it was shoes. For Kise, it was a varsity jacket. For Akashi, it was a shirt. It was something all they could use for training. Kuroko also get them each a necklace, with all 6 of their names engraved into each and every one of them.

He also bought lunch for them, got home at about 3pm in the afternoon. Kuroko walked through the doors with many bags to see his house in a mess. The boys were looking for him. “I’m home!” He shouts as he brings the bags he placed on the ground in and closed the door. Kise rushed to the door, “That’s a lot of stuff, let me help you.” Kise took most of the bags from his hands. Kuroko laughs. They were in a mess, they haven't even freshen up, just to look for him. Aomine huffs but kisses Kuroko deeply, “Don’t run off like that.” Kuroko nods. He won’t be able to run away soon. He places the rest of the bags on the table. “I got gifts for you guys since you guys are leaving tonight.” Kuroko says as he packs the bag accordingly. He also slip the letters he wrote into their individual bags. “Please only open them to see once you’ve reached home. Now, let’s eat.” Kuroko smiles. They all have their lunch. Akashi places a kiss on Kuroko’s forehead, “Thank you so much.”

The day pass so quickly, the boys all are returning to their homes now. Kuroko sends them to the train station. “Bye baby. I’ll miss you so much.” Akashi kisses Kuroko’s lips. “Don’t fall behind too much, and I love you.” Aomine also kisses Kuroko on his lips. “Rest well.” Midorima gave a peck to Kuroko’s lips and also a hug. “Kurochin, don’t get lost okay? Here.” Murasakibara pecks Kuroko’s lips and hands over one of the snacks he had packed to eat. Kuroko smiles and wraps his arms around the taller boy. “My turn! My turn!” Kise comes over and hugs Kuroko and kisses all over Kuroko’s face before finally landing on Kuroko’s lips. “I love you. Hope we can play together soon.” Kise smiles. “I love all of you too.” Kuroko says. They continue to say their goodbyes, kisses and hugs were exchanged. Kuroko made his way home. He has to report to school tomorrow, his last day on this earth.

He went to bed that night, crying into his pillow, mumbling ‘I’m sorry’s over and over.

~~~

The next morning, he wakes up to his alarm ringing. Kuroko checks his phone and there were many missed calls and many messages in their group chat. He ignored them and got ready for school. He would request to be pulled out of school. The countdown on his body became hours. He gulped down the milk he poured and made his way to school unnoticed. It would be an uneventful day and uneventful death. When the clock in his body became 0, his body would release toxins into his blood stream. He walked to the office to get the form to get pulled out of school. Of course he was asked why by the front desk. The harsh truth shocks the receptionist but she handed the form to Kuroko. “Is it okay if I attend classes for today only?” Kuroko asks. “It’s okay. Anything you want to do, just do it.” The receptionist said while holding back tears. Kuroko smiles and bows respectfully to the woman.

He made his way to his classroom and picked one of the seats at the back. The teacher came in and they all introduced themselves. Kuroko also introduce himself. The day went by uneventfully like he had thought. He had already filled up the form and handed it to the front desk. When he leaves those school gates, he sees Aomine, Kise and Midorima standing outside the gate. “Why are you guys here? Don’t you have club activities if you guys were recruited because of your basketball?” Kuroko asks, an unreadable expression on his face. “We came here to be with you. Akashi and Murasakibara will be here in an hour’s time.” Midorima says as he pushes his glasses up. Kise hugged onto his body tightly while crying. Kuroko feels bad, maybe he should have mailed those letters instead of handing it to them with the gifts.

The clock is ticking on Kuroko’s life. Kuroko doesn’t want it either but it was life after all. He won’t experience anything more than this.They all head to Kuroko’s apartment and cuddle on the couch, watching a movie Kuroko picked. There was a knock on the door and it was Akashi and Murasakibara who were perspiring profusely. They probably ran here to spend more time with Kuroko. “Hey.” Kuroko said with a small smile on his face. Akashi didn’t say anything but hugged Kuroko. It was 4pm, 8 hours to his death.

They continued their movie marathon, played some games, took some photos. They finally laid in bed at the final 30 minutes of Kuroko’s life. Everyone curled around the smaller boy. They waited for the time to reach 12 midnight. It was painful, when they realised Kuroko stopped breathing. The boys cried silent tears, clutching to the lifeless body of their boyfriend.

“I’m sorry.” Those were Kuroko’s last words. 


End file.
